Echo
by Murphy22
Summary: Kaleb has been stuck inside his own body. He is being controlled by Kol Mikaelson. Nobody can hear him plead for help. He has to watch as Kol does unspeakable acts. Is there a way to break free? What do you do when you are no longer the master of your own body?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt trapped inside your own body? The experience is oddly numbing. You see yourself performing these actions that you have no control over. It's similar to realizing that you are dreaming but are unable to wake yourself up. You don't even feel like a part of the body anymore. You are more of a consciousness. The most disturbing part for me was that another was guiding me, and I have to experience every horrible act he commits. The monster sharing my body is Kol Mikaelson. He walked around with my face. He put my body in jeopardy. I thought when his true identity was revealed I would be freed, but apparently Kol was more important than me.

Kol was on his way to meet Davina. She was the only thing that I did look forward to anymore. She was the only one that still addressed me as Kaleb. I know she was talking to him, but I hoped it was a way to keep who I am alive. I was still unclear on Kol's feelings towards her. I could tell that he was infatuated with her, but what I have learned from Kol is that he was like that with everyone, especially witches. I don't think he looked at Davina the same way that I did. I saw her as pure innocence and beauty. She was such a compassionate person. I just wished there was a way that I could find a way to reach her. I know she could save me. I just needed to regain some control over my body.

They hung out for the afternoon talking about magic and vampires. Life was never simple in New Orleans. The more we looked at her I wanted to break free. I needed to escape. I knew my attempts were futile, but I couldn't contain it anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs. None of it actually made it out of my mind, but I continued to scream. Then Kol seemed to get a headache. He politely excused himself from Davina. He walked into a bathroom and looked into the mirror. He stared at it for a minute and said," Listen here. Only I can hear you scream. No matter what you try I am stronger." I tried to reach out in some way. Apparently I was only projected when I was very emotional. That was a new development. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Kol took my silence as acceptance and went back to Davina.

Later we ended up in a motel room. We have been living here for a while. Esther was no longer a threat, so I thought he would leave. Apparently Kol is enjoying my body. Kol plopped on the bed and began to sleep. Whenever he dreamed so did I. Dreams were the only freedom I received. Most of the time I was just following Kol around. Tonight it was him that sought me out. The form he took now was his original body. He looked exactly like the arrogant son of a bitch I pictured. He smirked at me and said," Well now we can speak face to face."

I wanted to punch him, but I said," Give me back my body."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See I don't know where my original body is. And I don't quite want to give up being a witch yet. Now of course I miss my handsome body, but you don't seem to do too bad with the ladies. So for now mate we share the same shell."

"I will kill you."

"The only way to kill me is to kill yourself, and you don't really have much control over your body anymore. If I were you I wouldn't make these empty threats."

Then the dream was over. Kol was still asleep, but I was awake. This had never happened before. I was in complete darkness. This was my chance. I could try to take back my body. I tried something simple at first. I tried to open my eyes. I concentrated as hard as I could. I willed them to open, but nothing would happen. Maybe I never would leave this incarceration of my body. I continued to try until finally I was too tired to continue. The next morning I was in and out the whole day. I could sleep while he controlled my body. It was as good a way as any to spend a day that I couldn't experience anyway. I was awake for different parts of the day. I remember the visit to Klaus's house.

The only person in the world more obnoxious than Kol was his brother Klaus. Through dreams I have come up with a basic idea of their past. Sometimes I can hear Kol's thoughts about his family, and most of them are not kind. I have to agree with him on Klaus though. How could such a malicious person win so much? Klaus actually made me feel bad for Kol, but only for a little bit. I could relate to a fucked up family. I hated that Kol and I had something in common. I was in and out for most of the conversation between the two. Most of it was arguing and witty banter. It was like they were both trying to outdo each other. It was obvious that they were related.

Klaus said," So brother does Kaleb speak to you?"

This seemed random, but I wasn't listening to what they were saying before.

Kol responded," You've jumped bodies before you should know."

He smiled," Well Alaric wasn't much to block out, but you have a witch in your head. I can't imagine that he wouldn't fight back."

"I can handle him."

"I'm sure you can brother. Wouldn't you prefer your old body back?"

"You just don't want me to be a witch."

Klaus laughed," You can't honestly tell me that you don't miss being immortal?"

"I will admit that this vessel is not as visually appealing as my own, but he will do."

And then the conversation was over. I wanted to know what Klaus was planning or if he was planning anything at all. He could have just been messing with Kol. But what if there was a way to put Kol back into his old body. I mean I know he was killed, but I'm sure I could find a way to bring him back. I wanted him dead, but to be in control of my body again was more important. If I could just find a way to put him back into his body. I could try to convince him, but he would see right through me. My only option was to gain enough control over my body to overpower him and expel him from my body. I needed time, and luckily for me time was all I possessed.

One night I dreamed separately from Kol. This didn't happen often, but when it did I cherished it. I hated that not even my dreams were safe from him. Sometimes I feared that he knew my plans for returning him to his body, but there was nothing I could do about that. I just hoped that he ignored me. Anyway, I dreamed of Davina. She was as beautiful as ever, and she was sitting under a tree reading a book. I sat beside her, and she smiled. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but I resisted. I could never tell if these fillings were mine or Kol's. Now I can't tell where he ends and I begin. Then she said," Kol, what are we doing here?"

I was confused and responded," What do you mean?"

"Why are you contacting me through my dreams?"

Wait, was I doing magic in my dreams? Had I somehow contacted Davina?

"This isn't a dream?"

"It is, but you linked our dreams. Witches have done it in the past to send secret messages."

This was it. This was my way out.

"Davina, I don't know how much time I have or if this is a one-time thing, but I'm Kaleb. I'm trapped in Kol's body. Please help me."

She seemed shocked. "How can I help?"

"Find out where Kol's body is. When you do please find a way to reach me."

And that was the end of the dream. I woke up again while Kol was still asleep. I had never been happier in my life. I had finally talked to Davina. I had finally talked to someone. Then I opened my eyes and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

That night was the first time that I felt free. I was unable to move any other part of my body, but it was a start and I was greatly for this little bit of freedom. Now that I have done it once all I needed to do now was practice. I had the power to defeat Kol, but I needed Davina to accomplish this task. I dreaded that she would betray me and tell Kol what had happened, but so far nothing has happened. She acted normally. Part of me wondered if I had reached her at all, but the way she looked at us sometimes I could tell that she was searching for me. I cherished every glance that was truly meant for me.

Today Davina looked stunningly beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her. I mean there was nothing else for me to do, but I hated that he stared at her too. I wasn't sure if she stirred these feelings in me or Kol. I dreaded that it might be both. I was barely listening to the conversation. I listened to her stunning voice though. It was delicate but fierce all at the same time. Now it seemed like she was actually speaking to me. I guess knowing that I was actually in there conscious was all she needed to remember that Kol was a dick. I started to find myself infatuated with her, and that scared me more than not being able to control my own body. She scared me, but I couldn't look away.

Every night I concentrated. Kol fell asleep before me, but I followed not to long after. I was dreaming. I feared I would see Kol, but I was lucky. Davina was waiting under the tree for me like last time. To actually see her with my own free will was stimulating. I wanted to touch her skin. I decided against it because I don't think I could have handled the rush that I received from her. She smiled sweetly, but she seemed sad. I sat beside her and asked, "Davina, is everything okay?"

She responded," I haven't had much luck in finding Kol's body."

I was disappointed, but it was a long shot.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't save you."

I could see her eyes start to fill with tears.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not fair. I know what it's like not being in control, and nobody should ever have to experience that."

"You did everything you could."

"No, I won't accept that. There has to be something else and I will find it!"

Then a tear ran down her face. I couldn't resist. I brushed it away.

"You're too beautiful to be sad."

Then I leaned in and kissed her. It was more than just a peck, but it was still simple. Her lips tasted of cherries. She was warm, and she was the first thing I had felt on my own in a long time. She was soft and I didn't want to stop, but I pulled away. I looked into her eyes. I feared rejection, but it never came. She blushed and smiled sweetly. And then I woke up. I had never been so frustrated and satisfied at the same time.

I woke up and I was still a prisoner in my own body, but somehow I felt closer to freedom then I had in a long time. I didn't know if I could ever actually escape this torture, but at least now I had hope. Kol had went to see Davina. I could tell that she seemed torn. She wasn't the only one. I enjoyed our kiss, but I still wasn't sure if it was truly real. What if what I felt was just because of what he felt? The way he looked at her I could tell that he longed for her. I could hear his thoughts about her. At first I thought he was just sexually attracted to her, but when I hear his thoughts they are innocent. I never knew how I thought about Kol anymore. Moments like this made me change my mind, but then I remembered that he had free range over my body. It was hard to feel sympathetic towards him.

I wasn't paying attention until I saw Davina start to cry. She was rambling about her friend Marcel. She wanted to save him from Finn. Now if anyone could be more hated than Klaus or Kol it would have been Finn. Kol had promised to help Davina. I wanted to scream and tell him that this was a bad idea, but he didn't seem to listen. I was not strong enough to take on Finn. The witch that he is inside was to powerful. I continued to yell at the top of my lungs. Finally Kol walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, and said," What do you want now?"

I tried to stay calm. I wished my lips would move when I spoke, but sadly my words were only really thoughts.

I said," You know we're not strong enough to take on Finn."

"You underestimate me."

"Why fight a battle you know you can't win?"

"So now you care about my wellbeing…how thoughtful of you."

"You can drop dead for all I care, but only after you get out of my body."

Kol took a deep breath in.

"We have to help her."

I stayed silent.

Kol continued," I don't know if these feelings are mine, yours, or both, but she needs our help. It's true I have no redeeming qualities, but if I had one she would be it."

I couldn't believe he was influencing me. It was almost as if he was asking for my permission.

I answered," Fine."

The rest of the day was a blur to me. For some reason I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. I was dreaming. I saw Davina standing in front of me. How was this happening in the middle of the day? Davina must be trying to channel me, but what does she need me for. Her face looked like she had been thinking about a lot. I wanted to comfort her, but for some reason I didn't feel like it was my place. Instead I asked," Does Kol know what you're doing right now?"

She replied," I put you both into this dreamlike trance. I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I'm so confused Kol…I mean Kaleb. I don't know who to believe. I hate that you aren't in control of your own body, but…."

"But you have feelings for Kol."

"I don't know what I'm feeling."

I touched her arm trying to give some type of comfort.

"It's okay. I am just as confused as you are. I don't know where Kol ends and I begin."

"I don't think I can get rid of Kol."

She started to cry.

I felt like my world was going to end, but then I realized that maybe I had to settle for Kol being alive for my freedom.

"What if we just insert Kol into his original body?"

She stopped crying.

"Okay, I can do that."

Then I suddenly woke up. AT first I was worried that Kol would have noticed that something was off, but Davina's spell must have kept him unaware of what was going on. The whole day had been disorienting to me. I just felt more confused about things than I should be. Everything was happening so fast, and I didn't want to go against Finn. There was so much to lose and not enough to gain. But it was all for Davina. This girl was going to kill me. I really wished I knew if it was me or Kol that was willing to die for her. This love triangle was becoming seriously more complicated.

Kol was trying to be the hero for once. It was actually quite strange to be a witness to this. He actually was doing something for someone besides himself. Maybe Davina made him a better person. Kol spun his web of lies on Finn. I thought everything was going great, but then Finn saw Davina. That was it. I knew my life was over. I was prepared to die. I knew Finn would show no mercy, but his death sentence was more than I ever thought he was capable of. I mean Kol was still his brother. Finn cursed us, and soon we would both be dead.

A lot of that night was a blur to me. I remember Finn cursing us, but after that I pretty much blacked out. I just couldn't handle the fact that now I was truly doomed. Kol went back to the hotel and fell asleep. I could tell he was just as upset as I was. I mean he had already died twice already. I'm not sure which ones worse dying or experiencing it more than once. I knew this death would be painful and I wasn't prepared for it. Who would be? Now I was in Kol's dream. It was one of the only times I truly had free range over anything. Kol stood in front of me. I could see the sadness on his face. I actually felt bad for the guy. Then Kol spoke," I guess you get the last laugh."

I scoffed," I didn't think we would both be dying. Your brother's a real dick."

"Yes, he can be."

"So, there's no way out of this…"

He chuckled," Kaleb, I'm afraid it's the end of the road for us mate."


End file.
